


Admiration

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Frankie Drake Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Teasing Mary is almost too easy sometimes, particularly when it comes to the women that inspire her. Set after "Emancipation Day".
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Admiration

"She was just so inspiring!"

Trudy shot a sly grin in Frankie's direction. "Looks like you've got competition for Mary's admiration there Frankie."

Mary stopped short of starting what was sure to have been another gushing sentence over how wonderful Officer Nellie McElroy from New York had been to her and her eyes widened in horror. "No! I mean, Frankie is incredibly... All I meant was..."

"Used to be, Mary would talk about you like that. I suppose with time, even the extraordinary can become mundane," Trudy said, hiding her grin behind her glass by taking a sip. She had to lean to the side to avoid the slap on the arm Frankie attempted.

"It's not that Frankie isn't impressive anymore," Mary protested.

Mary looked so troubled by what Trudy had said that Trudy couldn't keep up the teasing and she shook her head. "I'm just playing with you, Mary. Of course, it's wonderful you got to meet someone doing the job you want to do."

"Do you really mean that?" Mary glanced at Frankie for confirmation and got nods back from both Frankie and Trudy.

"That said, I do have to cut this presentation on Officer McElroy's finer qualities short." Trudy finished her drink and stood up. "I have to meet up with Bill for lunch."

"I _should_ get back to work," Mary said, standing up as well.

Trudy took her coat from the side and headed towards the door. "Coming, Mary?"

"Oh, I just need to..." Mary waved her hand towards Frankie and Trudy grinned at Frankie before she turned to leave. Frankie rolled her eyes at Trudy's back.

"I just wanted to check you didn't think I wasn't impressed with you anymore?" Mary said to Frankie, then winced at her own words. "What I mean to say is—"

"It's fine, Mary," Frankie said, "Trudy really was just messing with you."

"I suppose I do sometimes make it rather easy for people to do that," Mary said.

"It's part of your charm, now go on. Back to work." Frankie gave Mary a little nudge.

"I have charm?" Mary asked.

"Yours is a very unique sort of charm, Mary," Frankie said, "and I" — Frankie cleared her throat and corrected herself — " _we_ love you all the more for it."

"That's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me," Mary said, then frowned, "at least... I think it is."

"It is. Probably. I don't have a running record of all the nice things people say to you, after all." Frankie put her hands on Mary's shoulders and firmly walked her to the door. "Now, you need to go back to work before you get caught slacking and we lose our inside woman on the force."

"Right. Of course," Mary said, standing up a little straighter, "Bye then!"

Frankie watched Mary hurry off down the hallway and shook her head with a fond smile. God, she hoped Mary never changed.


End file.
